Ulic Qel-Droma
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Jedi, The Sith, The Krath Apart from the respected Lost Twenty, only a handful of Jedi are known to have purposely given into The Dark Side to conquer it from within; Ulic Qel-Droma is one of these. Ulic's naïveté regarding The Dark Side stems from spending his childhood not in the Jedi Temple, but with his brother Cay and cousin Duron on Alderaan, where he studies all forms of knowledge obsessively. Eventually his mother, a renowned Jedi, arranges for Ulic and Cay to apprentice under the fatherly Jedi Watchman Arca Jeth. But when Arca falls fighting The Krath, Ulic infiltrates the cult, seeking revenge by learning the Krath's Dark Side secrets and using them to try and destroy the organization. Ulic's self-confidence is his undoing. Intoxicated by power, he plunges into The Dark Side, teaming with Sith-aspirant Exar Kun. Becoming Kun's Sith Apprentice, Ulic helps to create The Brotherhood of the Sith and sets out to forge a new Sith Empire. He wins The Mandalorians' loyalty and spreads genocidal-scale death with The Dark Reaper superweapon. However, when Ulic takes his brother's life, grief drives him to betray Kun and turn away from his dark ways. Severed from The Force by the great Jedi Nomi Sunrider, a humbled Ulic roams the galaxy. Eventually he arrives at frozen Rhen Var, where Nomi's daughter Vima seeks Ulic as her master, slowly returning him to the side of good. When Ulic is killed by a misguided "Hero," he becomes one with The Force, a redeemed man. Ulic's cousin Duron shoulders the task of clearing the Qel-Droma name, destroying Sith remnants in The Cleansing of the Nine Houses and eradicating nightmare Sith creations such as Silan, Terentateks, and Giant Wyrms in the Great Hunt. Ulic Qel-Droma Statistics (CL 17) Medium Human Jedi 7/Jedi Knight 5/Sith Apprentice 5 Destiny Points: 1; Force Points: 8, Strong in the Force; Dark Side Score: 1 Initiative: '+16, 'Force Warning; Senses: Improved Sense Force (Can Sense Force as a Move Action), Perception: +15 Languages: Arkanian, Basic, Ryl, Sith Defenses Reflex Defense: 33 (Flat-Footed: 30), Fortitude Defense: 34, Will Defense: 32; Block, Deflect Hit Points: 178, Damage Threshold: 34 Offense Speed: '6 Squares; 'Slashing Charge Melee: 'Lightsaber +22 (2d8+13) '''Melee: 'Lightsaber +19 (2d8+13) and Lightsaber +19 (2d8+13) with Double Attack '''Ranged: By Weapon +20 Base Attack Bonus: +17, Grab: '''+20 '''Attack Options: Acrobatic Strike, Djem So, Double Attack (Lightsabers), [[Riposte|'Riposte']], Whirlwind Attack, Wicked Strike Special Actions: Affliction, Melee Defense Force Power Suite (Use the Force +20): Battle Strike, Dark Rage, Farseeing, Force Grip, Force Slam, Ionize, Move Object, Negate Energy, ''Resist Force'' Force Techniques: 'Force Power Mastery (Battle Strike), Improved Ionize, Improved Force Slam, Improved Sense Force Base Stats '''Abilities: 'Strength 16, Dexterity 16, Constitution 18, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 15, Charisma 14 '''Talents: Affliction, Block, Deflect, Djem So, Force Warning, Slashing Charge, Multiattack Proficiency (Lightsabers), Riposte, Weapon Specialization (Lightsabers), Wicked Strike Feats: Acrobatic Strike, Armor Proficiency (Light), Double Attack (Lightsabers), Force Sensitivity, Force Training (3), Melee Defense, Skill Focus (Use the Force), Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons), Whirlwind Attack Skills: Acrobatics +16, Initiative +16, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +15, Perception +15, Use the Force +21 Possessions: Lightsaber (Self-Built), Comlink (Short-Range), Various Personal Belongings Category:Humans